1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for controlling an automatic soldering system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic soldering systems are generally comprised so as to solder various kinds of printed circuit boards.
Conventionally, prior to supplying the same automatic soldering system with printed circuit boards whose size, mounting part density and the like are different from one another, it has been necessary to arrange working conditions of respective controlling means in automatic soldering systems so as to comply with respective printed circuit boards. For example, if the size of the printed circuit board to be soldered is changed, it is necessary to arrange for each printed circuit board the factors such as gravity of flux in a fluxer, heating temperature with a preheater, dissolved solder in a solder bath, velocity of transporting conveyor for printed boards and the like.
However, there are many kinds of printed circuit boards. Thus, it is necessary to optimally arrange respective controlling means in the automatic soldering system so as to comply with each printed circuit board. Accordingly, the arrangement is very complicated and it has thus been impossible to accomplish fine control in accordance with the difference between each printed circuit board.